1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to saw blade support structure, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved rotary saw blade housing apparatus wherein the same accommodates saw blades of a secure relationship.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Saw blades by their construction are of a generally dangerous configuration due to their construction, including a circular peripheral of cutting teeth. The cutting teeth are also of a nature that deformation of the teeth during handling minimizes efficiency and effective useful life of such saw blades. Prior art structure for housing saw blades may be found in U.S. Pat. No. 4,611,713 to Byrnes wherein a saw blade storage cover utilizes a pocket to receive a saw blade therewithin.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,588,082 to Ridings is an example of a portable case for circular saw blades utilizing hingedly mounted opposed planar flaps securable together mounting saw blades therebetween.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,921,153 to Smith sets forth a bag structure for mounting a circular therewithin, wherein the bag includes a pocket with fastening members mounted to the uppermost portions of the pocket to form an enclosure for securing at least a single saw blade therewithin.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,784,263 to Stanley sets forth a saw blade carrier wherein a housing mounts a rod therethrough for storing saw blades therebetween. As such, it may be appreciated that there continues to be a need for a new and improved rotary saw blade housing apparatus as set forth by the instant invention which addresses both the problems of ease of use as well as effectiveness in construction and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.